


Lucky is a Dog's Name

by Zilentdreamer



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilentdreamer/pseuds/Zilentdreamer
Summary: It's like her insides have been turned into some kind of bizarre jigsaw puzzle.  Only the organs are vanishing inside her the same way she always seems to lose puzzle pieces in the couch cushions.





	Lucky is a Dog's Name

Parker shifts her weight for what feels like the hundredth time, bracing her hands on the chair's armrests.  She grimaces when her adjustment only seems to make her feel more uncomfortable.  "You'd think they would have more comfortable chairs or something."  Parker shifts again, one hand resting on the large swell of her belly as she surveys the waiting room with restless frustration. 

The walls are blank, soft white behind the diagrams framed on the walls, each one portraying the female body in various states of pregnancy.  She wrinkles her nose at the way one in particular shows the organs getting pushed up and closer together.  It's like her insides have been turned into some kind of bizarre jigsaw puzzle.  Only the organs are vanishing inside her the same way she always seems to lose puzzle pieces in the couch cushions.  She hopes she has better luck getting her organs back then she did those missing puzzle pieces.

It's a plain, boring room with fake plants in the corners and no security cameras, what kind of place doesn't even have security cameras?  The only other people in the room besides her and Hardison and Eliot is a couple seated in the chairs closest to the counter.  The woman is pretending to read a magazine, her gaze consistently flicking over the edge of the pages to study Parker, where she is flanked by Eliot and Hardison.  Parker stares, catching the woman's eye the next time her gaze flicks up to steal a look.  She holds the woman's gaze long enough to arch a brow in mocking question, a little trick she picked up from Sophie. 

Caught out, the woman flushes and looks back to her magazine. 

Without looking away from his phone Hardison reaches out and puts his hand on her knee.  "No tormenting people, babe.  We're going to have to come back here for your next check-up."

"She was the one staring," Parker protests, but settles beneath the weight of his hand.  The stillness lasts for all of five seconds before she's shifting again, growling under her breath.  "Seriously, what are these stupid chairs made of?"

"You can deal with it for a little longer, Parker.  We'll be heading in any minute now."

Parker glares at Eliot.  "That's what you said ten minutes ago."

"We haven't even been here for ten minutes," Eliot shoots back.  "Would you relax?"

"You try to relax while growing a baby inside of you."

Hardison looks up from his phone, fingers squeezing her knee.  "Do you want me to go get your pillow from the car?"

"No," Parker says through her teeth, ignoring the choked laughter that Eliot was failing to muffle.  She smacks his arm which doesn't do anything beyond making her miss her taser.  Eliot had hidden it shortly after her pregnancy was first confirmed, and that she hadn't managed to locate it's hiding place yet was a frustration all on its own. 

She doesn't actually see it, but she can feel the exchange take place, Hardison and Eliot sharing a look full of fond exasperation and deep-seated affection.  Once it would have terrified her how well they know her, but now she can only breathe a heavy sigh of relief when Eliot's hand settles on the back of her neck.  His fingers rub against the too tight muscles along the back of her skull to the top of her shoulders. 

"We should steal something," Parker mutters, lips curling when Eliot's fingers hesitate, and there's the charged silence of Hardison and Eliot silently arguing.  So easy to tease, the two of them, which is just as well since she could use the distraction right now. 

Hardison is the one who speaks, clearly marking him the loser in their silent battle.  "Parker, we talked about this."

She's closed her eyes while enjoying Eliot's ministrations.  Now she cracks one eye open.  "So. I think it would be fun."  Another smile, just to make Hardison stiffen in barely concealed panic. She pats her stomach.  "I think Baby would enjoy it."

"We need to come up with a name that isn't Baby," Eliot grumbles.

"Well we'd have a name picked out already if you guys weren't so picky."

Eliot's fingers tighten on the back of her neck, and there's a choked sound from Hardison.  Then Eliot's fingers are moving again and he's growling out words.  People tend to find the whole growling thing intimidating, but experience has taught Parker that it’s when Eliot goes still and quiet that she needs to break out the taser.  "Parker, Lucky is not a human name.  That's what you name your dog."

"What's wrong with being lucky?"  As good as she is, and she's the best without question, that doesn't mean she didn't get lucky from time to time.  Plus Lucky Charms was her favorite cereal right now.  Definitely made getting up at two in the morning to pee worthwhile.

Hardison makes another distressed sound, hand reaching up to rub the top of his head.  "No, Parker.  Just, no."

"Fine."  Parker pauses to enjoy the firm press of Eliot's fingers as they dip down between her shoulder blades.  "How about Graham?"

Hardison opens and closes his mouth without actually speaking, brow creasing.  He shoots a look at Eliot that she follows, to see Eliot looking equally disconcerted.  "That's...actually a pretty nice name," Hardison admits. 

Which Parker finds offensive since all of her suggestions have been nice.  She likes the sound of Graham, the way it sits on her tongue.  Eliot nods his approval and Parker smiles.  "So, Graham if it's a boy."  She leans the rest of her weight against Eliot's side.  The angle is too awkward for him to continue with the massage he'd been giving her, but that was fine.  She'd make him continue later.  "Better than Cheerio I suppose."

Hardison's head snaps up like she's tased him, which she's never actually done, no matter how tempting it was to find out what kind of sounds he would make.  "Wait a minute, now wait just a blinkin' minute."

Parker blinks at him.

"Reese, Chris, Lucky, Graham, and Cheerio."  Hardison takes a breath to fortify himself for what he's about to do.  "Parker, are you choosing baby names based off your favorite cereals?"

Parker glances between the two of them, Hardison aghast and Eliot with growing thunder on his face.  She shrugs.  "Told you Lucky wasn't a dog’s name."


End file.
